


Sky Dominance

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Brain Break, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tsuna has beaten Byakuran and he plans to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 45





	Sky Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> request for ben4kevin
> 
> old fic repost

Sky Dominance

Tsuna has beaten Byakuran and he plans to teach him a lesson.

-x-

Byakuran lost, he had tried to conquer the vast array of of universes, but he failed. Tsuna and his guardians were brought into the future, and being kids he thought he could best them, but he was wrong.

Now his fate rested in Sawada Tsunayoshi’s hands. His rings and boxes were confiscated, so he was defenseless. “Are you here to kill me young Vongola boss?”

“That isn’t my way.” He says, but raises his gloved hand. It burned with powerful sky flames. For a moment he thought he was gonna be killed. He flinched as the flames fired and hit his skin.

Heat washed over his body like a flood, and he didn’t know if he was gonna be dead or turned to stone, but when the wave of flames ended, he was ok.

He opened his eyes, and saw Tsuna standing before him his gaze unchanged. ‘What did he do?’ His mental questioned was answered when he felt a chill over his body. Looking down, he gasped and tried to cover himself.

It was too late Tsuna had seen plenty. His fine pecs, cute perky nipples, the heat of his flames no doubt arousing them. His taught stomach his smooth arms and legs, his soft 7 inch dick and heavy balls along with the crown of pubes atop his crotch.

Byakuran blushed as he did his best to cover himself with both hands. “What did you do to me?”

“I used soft sky flames to burn off your clothes. I’m going to punish you, so you know your place.”

Byakuran tried to glare but it was ineffective with his blush. Tsuna quickly batted his hands away and grabbed him by the pubes. Sky flames formed in his hand and Byakuran moaned as they washed over his crotch.

The hand pulled back revealing smooth skin. The older male shivered at the loss of his pubes. Much to his humiliation the tingling he felt caused him to get semi hard. “What’s your game?”

Tsuna smiled. “I told you I’m going to punish you.” He revealed a box and used his ring to open it. What popped out was a golden chair. Tsuna sat down, and dragged Byakuran over his lap.

The white haired male gasped as his sensitive cock became trapped against Tsuna’s leg. With one hand he held his arms behind his back, and his left hand rose into the air.

Slap!

“Ahh!” He cried, as his cheeks bounced, from the swat across his ass. Tsuna brought his gloved hand down in the older male’s firm rear.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

The man’s cheeks jiggled with each powerful slap, his hand hitting both cheeks. The tender flesh rippled and Byakuran moaned.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

‘I can’t believe this.’ Here he was naked and wrapped across his younger enemies lap, getting spanked like he was some naughty child.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

Tears crept up in the man’s eyes as his ass began to sting from the powerful swats. Tsuna was certainly skilled, knowing just how long to keep between swats making his body jerk as new sensations ripped through him.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

‘This can’t be happening!’ Much to his humiliation, his cock had not gone soft from the spanking, if anything he was harder than ever.

Each swat made his body rock, so his painfully erect cock rubbed against his leg.

Tsuna felt it, but kept his focus.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

His poor ass was now a beautiful shade of red, and now each swat brought on the disciplinary pain but sparks of pleasure. “Hah hah hah hah mhhhmmm!” He was so close it was beginning to hurt.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

He was relentless. ‘No not like this, not like this!’

Slap

“Ahhhh!” His toes curled as he came hard. His hot spunk splattered between his body and Tsuna’s lap. Much to his dismay Tsuna spanked him all through his climax.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

To his surprise the spanking caused two more spurts to fire from his erect penis. His whole body trembled, from the high of his release. The future baddie was in a daze, he even had a trickle of drool running down his chin.

Still Tsuna didn’t hesitate or stop.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

The wall between pleasure and pain was all but shattered and each smack sent waves of pleasure through his body. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!” Moans spilled from his mouth, as his cock hardened once more. The speed of the slaps had him high on pleasure, he barely had a second to come down before the next slap came and sent him higher again.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

His head was fuzzy, his cock was weeping, so close to climax. His body was feeling things he’d never felt before. He was waiting for the next slap, actually raising his hips up in preparation for it but it never came.

Minutes passed and Tsuna hadn’t spanked him again. He whined at the loss and wiggled in his lap. His ass was a beautiful shade of red, matching his face and tip of his cock. “Do you want something?”

“Yes…” it was hard to find the words, what he wanted.

“Then ask for it.” Byakuran turned his head and stared into the young Vongola’s eyes, the power and dominance shown through them. A shiver raced down the male’s spine.

“I want…I want to cum.” He soon found himself on the floor looking up at the younger male in shock.

“You’ve already cum once, during your spanking no less and now you want to cum again? You are quite greedy aren’t you.” He brought his foot down to rub the male’s slick cock. Byakuran groaned, and despite himself his legs spread wider offer more access.

Tsuna kicked off his shoes and brought his sock clad foot to his crotch rubbing his length and balls with it. Byakuran moaned, and his hips bucked wanting more. His foot pulled back and the older male groaned. “If you want to cum so bad help me get off as well.”

He rubbed the bulge in his pants, and Byakuran got the message. ‘Should be easy enough.’ He moved to rest in front of the sky chair, and nodded his head.

Tsuna stood up and undid his pants, he pulled down them and his boxers in one go. His huge dick sprang up and smacked Byakuran in the face before he knew what hit him. His eyes widened, and he cupped where his fat cock had struck him.

The thing was huge. Fat with at least 15 inches in length, with a matching set of big balls nestled below. There were rumors that the Vongola bosses were hung but he’d never seen it till now.

The musky aroma, it hit his sense of smell like a tidal wave. He smelled strong, it made his body tingly all over. His penis twitched in his enjoyment.

Tsuna held his cock and wagged it, the fat head tapping Byakuran’s cheek. “Too big for you?”

Byakuran shivered, but took the challenge. He cupped the back of Tsuna’s behemoth. He started licking the huge thing, he went after it like a dog after a bone.

From base to tip, he licked the huge rod. He tasted even better than he smelled. Each lick was sending sparks racing to his own aching erection. That wasn’t all the more he licked the more he got into it, he started adding extra flicks and rolls of his tongue. Tsuna let out a groan of pleasure.

He’d gotten Tsuna’s dick nice and wet before he went to the tip and began sucking on it. Pre flowed into his waiting mouth, and his head went off like fireworks. ‘So delicious!’ He sucked harder and let his tongue caress his piss slit trying to get more.

He swirled his tongue around the head, tasting his essence and manliness, all while pleasuring the sensitive cock head. He soon sought more of his delicious length and began taking him down.

Even with relaxing his throat he had his limits. He tried he really did, but even as he bobbed his head and sucked for all he was worth he could only take 11 inches.  
It was hot, feeling his penis down his throat. He thought the lack of air would bother him, but the opposite happened, his body sparked and heated up as his lungs cried out for air. When the need got to great he pulled back to the tip and took a deep breath through his nose taking in much needed air and Tsuna’s scent as a bonus. He quickly dove back down, letting his tongue caress his manhood as it entered and left his mouth.

Tsuna rewarded him by bringing his foot up and caressing his manhood again. Byakuran moaned around his length, his eyes rolled up for a second.

The older male refused to cum first, he brought his hand up and began pumping what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. When he pulled back to the tip he let his hand work his whole shaft. Tsuna moaned, the attention to his pleasure was noted, but he wasn’t gonna cum first, he knew it.

Even as Byakuran hollowed his cheeks trying to milk his cock of its seed, he was fighting a losing battle. ‘Come on cum, cum damn it I can’t hold back much longer!’ His cock twitched against Tsuna’s foot, his body betrayed him as he rocked his hips gaining more friction.

He couldn’t foresee what was to happen how was he to know, that as his lungs burned as he slurped on ten inches of Tsuna’s fifteen inch dick, it caused him to lose control.

His world went white as his orgasm was hit. Hot ropes of cum splattered Tsuna’s sock covered foot, the rest spilled over his crotch.

Tsuna’s cock pulsed. The brunette pulled Byakuran off his cock, and let the thing slap his face. “Oi we aren’t finished yet.” He slipped the tip back in and pumped his shaft with his free hand.

It took a bit but Tsuna soon came and flooded the older man’s mouth with hot spunk. The seed smothered his tongue and drowned his sense of taste. With wide eyes, sparks ripped through his body at the flavor. If he wasn’t already naked his clothing would be ripped from him in foodgasm bliss.

Byakuran felt his cheeks swell from the overflow, and he gulped the first batch down just in time to get the second batch. The feeling of his baby batter as it ran down his throat would be forever engraved into his mind. His whole body shivered in excitement, as drinking his cum stirred his cock back to life.

He swallowed everything the young boy’s balls gave, and there was still so much to give.

Finally the release ended, and Tsuna’s still hard cock left his lips. Byakuran licked them savoring the taste of what he had just experienced.

“You came from sucking my dick, and look at you you are already hard again.” He rubbed the older man’s soaked length, earning a groan of pleasure. “You really are greedy.” He pulled his foot away and got a whine at the loss.

Tsuna removed his socks and stood before him bare foot, all but naked except the shirt and gloves. Tsuna wagged his dick. “I still need to cum but I’ll let you decide, I can either fuck your mouth, or take your ass.”

Before today Byakuran would have snapped. ‘Fuck you I’m no one’s bitch’ but today the offer made his hole twitch and his cock leak more pre. He bit his lip, both offers sounded good but he’d already tasted his seed, now there was an itch he needed scratched, a desire to be filled and fucked that was new but oh so arousing.

His eyes followed the wagging erection and he solidified his resolve. He shifted and turned his back to Tsuna he got on his hands and knees and stuck his ass up in the air. “Fuck me!”

Byakuran waited for the penetration to come, expecting to just be taken. Tsuna again showed him something amazing. He removed his gloves, and collected some of the older man’s seed.

Tsuna brought his slick fingers to the man’s twitching hole. The first digit slipped in and Byakuran moaned, it hurt a little, his inner walls squeezing the intruder.

The young brunette rocked the digit in and out, helping him get used to the intrusion, and slick up his tight channel.

Soon Byakuran was whimpering for more, and Tsuna added a second finger. He thrust the two digits in and out a little faster than before, but after he thrust them in he scissored them open stretching the virgin passage and opening him up.

What happened was only a few minutes but it felt like hours to the horny male. His poor dick was weeping already to spill his cum.

Then came the third finger and he felt no pain at the intrusion only pleasure. He moaned and bucked back onto the digits.

Tsuna fucked his ass with his fingers, giving a twist here and there to stir up his insides. “Ah ahhhh ah ah ah ah!” Byakuran was loving every second of it, but there was a deeper ache, deeper than his fingers could reach. He wanted his cock, right now he’d give up everything to have it.

“Please oh please fuck me I want your cock!” Not that he needed to prove his point, but his inner walls squeezed his digits. He removed them and stared at his gaping entrance.

Tsuna let his dick kiss the entrance. Byakuran shivered and pushed back against him. The tip slipped in and the older male moaned.

The younger male went slow, agonizing slow, but he made sure he felt every inch as it stuffed him. He held his hips to keep him from bucking back and impaling himself.

Byakuran was caught between heaven and hell, pleasure and pain swirled into a blind mix of emotion. He was drooling by the time Tsuna had 8 inches inside him and there was still more to take. By the 11th inch he couldn’t take it anymore and he came.

His inner walls hugged the rod of man meat inside him. “Mmhmm!” Tsuna hummed his approval and thrust in the rest of his cock into the tight heat.

“Ahhhh oh fuck!

“You really can’t help yourself can you, it’s fine give in cum as much as you want.” Tsuna pulled back and began fucking him, giving long hard thrusts.

Byakuran felt empty with each pull back only for his body to sing with pleasure as he was filled again. The fullness, the friction, the feeling of completion, he wanted this forever.

His cock remained in a semi hard state, cum pouring from his prick like a faucet. He couldn’t help it, with Tsuna’s intuition he knew right where his prostate was and hit it with every thrust.

Orgasm after orgasm milked Byakuran of who he was, who he thought he was and left him as what he was meant to be. “Hah hah hah hah Ahhh hah hah hah!” He was panting like a bitch in heat, his hands and feet as well as most of his legs were in a deep puddle of cum.

Tsuna picks up his pace, thrusting faster and letting his big balls smack against Byakuran’s. The sound of skin striking skin filled the room like it was applause. Tsuna’s pre had soaked the man’s inner walls allowing him to thrust faster and faster, plus his thrusts in and out made a wet noise as his essence spilled out and around his girth.

‘So big, so full, so wet, soooo goooooood!’ The white haired male’s eyes rolled up. He had been completely fucked stupid by the young boss.

Finally after several hundred thrusts Tsuna gave in. He gave one final thrust into his tight heat and came. “Gaaaahhhhh!” He aimed perfect so each spurt of his cum would hit the man’s prostate. He came even harder than last time, semen flooded his tight channel before seeking a place to go. His belly which was already full from the spunk he drank earlier was now getting a fresh load.

Byakuran’s belly grew, more and more as he took all of the young man’s milk. Tsuna let out a content sigh as the last of his seed left him. He pulled out and Byakuran fell into the puddle of cum. The only thing keeping him up was Tsuna’s mighty cock.

“My time is up, but I hope you learned your lesson.” There was a poof and Ten Years Later Tsuna stood where the young man once did. Much to Byakuran’s surprise this Tsuna was even bigger!

Omake

Tsuna got a letter from his future self, delivered by Lambo. It was a postcard with a picture on it. “He’s a good boy now.”

In the picture Byakuran was riding his future self, while sucking his thumb and he had hearts in his eyes. His Guardians were also in the picture, their hard dicks had just released and where pelting Byakuran with cum. Ten Years Later Gokudera and Yamamoto, both with 8 inch long cocks, they looked good with big smiles on their faces as they pelted his chest with cum. Ryohei sprayed his abs, his left hand jerking his 9 inch long cock his other hand giving the v victory symbol. Hibari was shooting his load all over his crotch, as was Mukuro and they were giving each other a death glare, both were 10 inches long but while Hibari was cut Mukuro was uncut while teen Lambo was jerking off on his feet his hard 6 incher spraying all over.

Tsuna tucked the picture away and got in bed with his own guardians, minus Lambo, all of them were naked and looked practically pregnant with all the semen they were stuffed with. They were heading for a very bright future indeed.

End


End file.
